I Want An Edward Too!
by TwilightFanTiffany
Summary: You'll understand eventually, just please keep reading this.
1. Author's Note

**A/N: This is totally OCC and random but here is a new story. The idea is to start with Edward and Bella. Put in myself and friends as the story goes on, as stalkers and random people who swoon over Edward and want to become Bella! The story goes on, getting crazier and funnier as it progresses. Message me with your actual first name and pen name and i promise to put you in somewhere as wannabes. I've already got a few names, Smiles93 and EdwardAMCullenFangirl62595, so if you like my idea, message me or put it in a review. Hopefully I can update soon with the first chapter, **

**Hugs and kisses from Tiffany **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We're All Suffering

Jessica, Amanda, Rachael, Kara, and I were lying on various beds in different places around the room. The psychiatrist was slowly making her rounds, asking us each random questions, seemingly having nothing to do with why we were here. As she came over, I screamed, "You aren't a teen aged girl, you just don't understand the obsession over Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" She backed up in shock, obviously she hadn't realized the extent of how serious this was. She wrote something down and went to go ask Jessica, one of the sane-er members, a question. This time I heard it. "What is the cause of all of this?" Jessie murmured, "Stephenie Meyer, she said that Edward wasn't real." She began to cry . The woman questioning her simply waked out of the room, ignoring her tears. I went over to comfort her, or at least tried to. These buckles on my ankles on on my straight jacket were keeping me down, becoming uncomfortable, and really annoying. Why were we all here, you might wonder. Well, Stephenie Meyer announced to the world that Edward Cullen was fictional. We all had nervous break downs, or at least that was what our parents thought happened. We really just became unresponsive, like Bella in New Moon. All five of us met here in "the ROOM" for the first time, except for me and Jessica. Anyway, I smiled, knowing that if everything went according to plan, we wouldn't be in here much longer, and the girls and I took comfort in that fact.

**A/N: Hey! Here's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. The rest of the chapters will be longer I promise! Please review with your thoughts and comments. OH! one last thing. On my other story Destiny, sorry I haven't updated in a while! School ended so I've been mostly asleep and relaxing. I'll see if I can add chapter three tonight 'cause I'm in the middle of typing it right now. Hugz and Kissez from Tiffany**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Phase One Of Escape

Finally the last lights went out and the doctors shut and locked all of the doors. I continued moving my hand side to side like I had all day. YES! Success! The leather band slid off my wrist like it was coated in butter. I quickly moved my hand across my body to my other side and undid my left hand. Sitting up, I reached down to my ankles and undid those, too. The room was pitch black, so I hand to be careful not to trip. Oomph. Never mind. Suddenly, I heard small noises coming from the beds. Uh oh, I woke up Amanda and Jessica too soon. Oh well, that's okay. I crawled slowly, feeling my way across the floor until I found the front post of Jessi's bed. I used it to pull myself to my feet and basically popped up in front of her, causing her to let out an earsplitting screech. I reached over and put a hand over her mouth, "It's just me, see?" I removed my hand and she was silent. I moved my hands to her wrist and began to work at it. It came apart and she began working on the other one. I crossed the room to Amanda's bed standing up straight, since I cold at least see outlines and shadows. Amanda was freaking out, wanting me to release her, too. I released her wrists and found some indents, she must have been fighting the confines, just like I had been. She started working on her ankles, All three of us were freed, so we did the next step, waking up and freeing the rest of the girls in our room. So I went over to the cabinets and pulled out some of each of our clothes, throwing them to whoever it belonged to. We all got dressed with the clean, new clothes instead of the ugly hospital gowns they always make us wear, even though we all have regular clothes here, too. They only put those on us when someone comes to visit. Anyway, after we were all done changing, all of the girls and I gathered around the center of the room, whispering, discussing our escape plan. I looked at these faces in a circle around me and realized that if this doesn't work, we could get into a lot of serious trouble, be separated, and never see each other again. "Is everybody in?" I looked up at Amanda's voice and nodded, as did everyone else. She held out her hand in the middle of the circle, palm down and we all put our hands on top of it. Hopefully, this will work and we will be free. -Cue dramatic music-

**A/N; Yes, I know I took forever to update but hopefully you all don't hate me and like the chapter. Please review with your comments, good or bad, I want to know them all.**


End file.
